1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to planes, particularly but not solely disposable blade planes, by which is meant planes adapted to be fitted with disposable blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some planes are adapted to be fitted with blades of a type whose maximum dimension is not parallel but perpendicular to the direction of the cutting edge of the blade. Such blades are accordingly relatively large and expensive and are not therefore to be regarded as disposable. On the contrary, one would expect to have to sharpen the cutting edges of such blades from time to time.
Other planes are adapted to be fitted with blades of a type whose maximum dimension is parallel to the direction of the cutting edge of the blade. Such blades are accordingly relatively small and inexpensive and may therefore be regarded as disposable, although sharpening of the cutting edges of such blades is usually possible if desired.
Fairly obviously, the design of the blade-holding part of the plane depends upon whether the blade is to be of the relatively large, non-disposable type or the relatively small, disposable type.
It is an object of the invention in one of its aspects to provide a disposable blade plane adapted for rapid adjustability of the coarseness of cut and rapid levelling of the blade and preferably rapid removal and replacement of the blade, combined with firm location of the blade during use.